


At last...

by LostCauses (Anteros)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, canonverse, eruri - Freeform, snk 115
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anteros/pseuds/LostCauses
Summary: It’s hard to say how long he’s been here. Could be years, days, seconds, millennia.  The others are waiting for him, his father, Mike, Nanaba, Moblit, they’re all here, but he can’t go to them, not yet. As long asheendures, Erwin will wait.A short piece written in response to chapter 115 spoilers





	At last...

It’s hard to say how long he’s been here. Could be years, days, seconds, millennia. Time has no meaning here, it ebbs and flows endlessly. Like the sea. Though he’s never seen the sea, so how would he know? And yet he does.

The others are waiting for him, he knows this too. His father, Mike, Nanaba, Moblit, they’re all here, but he can’t go to them, not yet.

He’s tired, so tired, he aches to rest. But not yet. He has to wait.

He dedicated his heart long ago, to him, yes to him, and as long as it still beats, still fights, still grieves, still endures, as long as _he_ endures, Erwin will wait.

~

And so he waits.

~

He senses it at last, like a soft exhalation of breath, a sigh of relief, of release. A sound that is etched deep in his bones. A sound he has longed for, ached for, waited for.

He looks up and meets grey eyes, bright and clear as a rain washed sky. The livid scar slashed across his face fades as he steps forward into the light. He frowns and shakes his head, laughing.

“Hey old man, you waited.”

Erwin smiles, extends his hand.

“Of course. Welcome home Levi.”


End file.
